Icy Nights III - The Clash
by Doctor Jupiter
Summary: When Barry kidnaps Chloe, it's up to Yana and Ice Bear. Will they be able to rescue her before it's too late?
1. The Capture

**We Bare Bears belongs to Daniel Chong.**

"That test was so easy, an eight-year-old could take it; maybe that's why you passed, Chloe," said Chloe in a mocking tone. "First of all, Saanvi, I'm 11. Secondly, if it was so easy, then how come I was able to turn mine's in one minute before you did?"

It was currently nighttime, at about 6:15 pm, all the lights in every house and street lights illuminated the sidewalks. Chloe had volunteered to stay at the campus for a little while longer for an extra credit assignment. Unfortunately, so did her rival. By the time she left the campus, all the bus stops were closed and her parents were gonna be out for the evening, so she had to walk home.

Unbeknownst to her, someone has been following her ever since she left home this morning. And now, as she was venting, the figure was trailing her from behind.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna… Huh?" The child cut her sentence short as she covered by a large shadow. Turning around, she was greeted by a tall hooded figure towering over her.

"C-Can I help you?" the Korean girl asked. The figure was disturbingly silent, which sent a chill down the girl's spine. "Uh, S-Sir? Is there a… AAAAHHH!" Out of nowhere, the figure grabbed Chloe by the back of her hoodie and hoisted her off the ground, causing her to drop her bag. "HEY!? LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU… MMMPPHH!" The figure promptly covered her mouth and said nothing as it carried her into an abandoned alleyway. Turning down a corner revealed another part of the alleyway, where a shipment truck was currently parked. When the figure got close to the truck, it let out a beeping sound.

_"Wait? Why is this guy beeping?"_ Chloe thought, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, the doors to the truck opened and two identical figures came out and approached the one holding her. They removed their hoods and Chloe's eyes widened when she saw that they had cell phones for heads. _"They're robots?!"_

Suddenly, static appeared on the third robot's screen for a moment before it displayed a man with a burn mark on the left side of his face and a smug grin on his face.

"Why, hello. You must be Chloe Park. Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you… Yet," said the man, smirking. "The name's Barry." Barry nodded to the robot that was holding Chloe and it took its hand off her mouth, allowing her to speak.

"W-What do you want with me?" she asked, scared.

"It's quite simple really. I want this," said Barry as the screen on the second robot displayed an image of an advanced automated vacuum that looked futuristic.

"But how does this involve me?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you just so happened to be friends with the person who created it," said Barry as the image switched to display one showing a familiar polar, causing Chloe's eyes to widen.

"_Ice Bear?"_ she thought.

"If he cares about his friend, then he will comply with my demands. And I want that vacuum," Barry explained. "And if he doesn't hand it over, well… Let's just say it won't end well for you, Miss Park."

Chloe gulped nervously.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain polar bear was watching them from the rooftops.

Ice Bear observes the scene in front of him with a cold frown.

His roomba flew up next to him and let out a few mechanical chirps. Ice Bear turns to the vacuum to find it holding Chloe's backpack. Grabbing it, he pulls out a cellphone that he "borrowed" from Panda, went into the video chat window and dialed in a number. After a few seconds, a familiar Russian woman appeared on the screen smirking.

"Mishka?" she said.

"Yana?" he replied.

"I take it my hunch was correct," said Yana. "Although, let's be honest. It wasn't really that hard to figure out considering that the robot was disguised in a hoodie that had_ papin mal'chik's _company logo on the back.

Ice Bear turned the phone around so that Yana was seeing what was happening. She frowned.

"_Chto za chert_?! Why are they kidnapping a child?" she asked.

"Chloe knows Ice bear," said Ice Bear.

"LET ME GO!"

The sound of commotion brought their attention back to the alleyway, where a cellphone bot seemed to have trouble getting Chloe into the back of the truck as the child struggle, squirmed, and slipped out of its grip.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP!" she pleaded, struggling against the robot's grip.

"Just throw her in!" Barry shouted.

Chloe screams as she's thrown into the back of the truck. As the robot walked in with her, she made a run for the open door, only for the robot to shut it before she could reach it.

"Now that that's taken care of, bring the girl to me," Barry ordered, signing off from the robot's phone screen as they entered the truck.

"Mishka? Why are you just standing there? Aren't you gonna follow them?" Yana asked., sounding concerned.

"If Ice Bear gets spotted, they'll kill Chloe," he said.

"Okay what are exactly are you gonna do?" asked Yana. "I'm pretty sure Daddy's boy is smart enough not to take to the same place he held me."

As the truck began to start, Ice Bear noticed Barry's company's logo on the side it. He quickly snapped a picture of it and sent it to Yana.

"Cross-reference this logo with every major tech company in town," said Ice Bear.

Yana nodded. "_Ochen' khorosho togda_. I'll call you back when I have something.

As the call ended, Ice Bear picked up Chloe's backpack and stared at it before turning his attention to the truck, frowning as it drove off.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Ice Bear will save you," His first tightened. "And Barry will pay."

**AN: Don't worry, guys; I love Chloe. I'm not gonna let her get hurt. Stay tuned.**


	2. Interrogation

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Fifth-year classes have been hell.**

Ice Bear sits in the living room working on his Roomba, staring angrily at the TV as it played a video message with Chloe tied to a chair, struggling to get out.

"_I want that vacuum,"_ said Barry in a dark tone.

"Don't listen to him! He's-"

**SMACK!**

Tears filled Chloe's eyes as a red hand-shaped bruise formed on her cheek.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?!" Barry shouted.

Ice Bear frowns and his grip on the screwdriver in his paw tightened.

"You can try to rescue the little brat yourself. But I don't expect you to last long enough to pull it off," said Barry as the TV shuts off.

Ice Bear turns the laptop and requests a video chat with Yana. After loading for a few seconds, the Russian girl's face eventually appeared on the screen.

"I'm guessing daddy's boy already messaged you," said Yana.

Ice Bear nods. "Ice Bear wants to know if you found any leads."

"_Otlichno_ **(1)**. I cross-referenced the company logo with every tech company in town. So far, I managed to find this," said Yana, pulling up an image. The image shows a tall skyscraper with the exact same company logo. "Apparently, it's a multi-billion dollar company. Hundreds of investors, dozens of partnerships, and a very large science and technology department."

"Any records of illegal activity?" the polar bear asked.

"I checked. Nothing came up," said Yana.

"Nothing that they'd want anyone to see," Ice Bear replied.

"_Skoreye vsego_ **(2)**. Fortunately, I did manage to find a file with details on the location of the company's main buildings. There's one in nearly every city. Like this one," Yana explained, pulling up an image of the same building they were in last time. "According to the building records, all employees and personnel relocated three months ago. Ironically, this happened the day after they kidnapped me."

"Ice Bear wants to know where they've relocated?" he asked.

"_Ne mogu sdelat'_** (3)**. Any information about the location is in a locked file. If I try to hack it, they'll know we're on to them," Yana explained. "However, there may be an alternative solution."

"Ice Bear wants to know what that would be?" the polar bear asked.

Yana pulls up an image of a man who appeared to be in his twenties. He had blonde hair, light-colored skin, and black eyes. "Herman Pierce, Barry's assistant manager. In charge of monitoring sales, stock reviews, profit earnings, the usual stuff. But…" Yana starts typing in a few things. "If a person were to bypass the encryption, then it would show this."

With a click of a button, an extra set of text was revealed.

"Says here, he's also in charge of robot deployment for outside missions," Yana explained. "And if I'm correct, it's possible that the robots that captured your friend were sent by him. And if he was the one that sent them…"

"Then he knows where they took Chloe," Ice Bear finished.

"Perceptive as usual, Mishka," said Yana, smirking. "Anyway, I've managed to pinpoint his home address somewhere on Fifth Avenue."

"Ice Bear will pay him a visit and make him talk," said Ice Bear.

"Great. I'll meet you there," said Yana.

"Yana's coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh. Daddy's Boy still needs to answer for abducting me last time," she explained before disconnecting from the video chat.

Before leaving, Ice Bear looks over at Chloe's backpack on the kitchen table. He picks it up and places it over his shoulder before exiting the cave, followed by the Roomba.

**. . .**

The sound of rockets filled the air as Ice Bear flew over the city, using the Roomba as a jetpack. After a few minutes, he comes across a two-story house and the Roomba let's a few beeps to confirm that they've reached the destination.

Ice Bear carefully lands near some bushes on the side of the house. The Roomba retracts its backpack straps before hovering down to the ground.

"About time you showed up?"

Ice Bear turns around to see Yana sitting in a nearby tree.

"You sure took your sweet time, Mishka. I was beginning to think you were having second thoughts," said Yana, smirking.

"Ice Bear's mind is made up. No turning back," the polar bear replied.

"Spravedlivo," said Yana, jumped off the tree and landed on her feet. "What's with the backpack?"

"It belongs to Chloe," Ice Bear replied.

"Aaaww,_ eto voskhititel'no_ **(4)**. I never knew you had a soft side, Mishka," said Yana, teasingly.

Ice Bear growls.

"Relax. I was only kidding," said Yana.

Immediately, a blue sedan parks at the front of the house. The front door opens as Herman Pierce steps out of the vehicle. The back doors of the sedan open as well and two big, muscular security guards step out of the back seats. Instead of being robots, the guards were human.

"Guess daddy's boy didn't want to draw attention by assigning those robots. Smart move," said Yana. "Anyway, I managed to unlock a window at the back of the house leading to the kitchen. We'll wait for Pierce to turn on the lights and that's when we'll get the jump on him and get some answers.

Ice Bear nods as they head to the back of the house.

**. . .**

The front door opens as Herman Pierce enters the house followed by the two guards, closing the door behind him as he talked with someone on his cellphone.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Barry's positive that this plan's gonna work," said Herman. "As long as we have that Korean brat, the bear has no other option but to hand over the vacuum."

"Ice Bear wants to know what was that about Chloe."

Herman and his bodyguards turned in the direction of the voice and found a glaring polar standing next to a smirking Russian girl.

"I'll call you back, sir," said Herman, hanging up the phone.

One of his bodyguards charges forward and throws a punch at Ice Bear. Ice Bear simply caught his fist and punched the guard in the stomach before flipping him over his shoulder and onto the floor before bending his arm so hard it snapped. The guard screamed in pain before Ice Bear slammed his foot into his face, knocking him out.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Mishka," said Yana. One of the guards tries to charge at her from behind, only to get elbowed in the stomach. The guard held his stomach in pain before Yana knocks him out with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Herman reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. But as soon as he pointed it at the pair, Yana kicked it out of his hand and punched him in the face, making him double back before Ice Bear picked him up by the front of his shirt collar and slams his entire body onto a table, causing the legs to cave in.

Herman grunts as he tried to get back only to be held down by Ice Bear's foot as he glared daggers at him.

"Gyah! What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Herman exclaimed.

"Chloe Park. Where's Barry keeping her?" Ice Bear demanded.

"I ain't telling you nothing!" the man exclaimed before coughing as Ice Bear applied more pressure to his chest.

"Talk. Now," said Ice Bear.

"Barry made his demands clear. If you want the girl, hand over the vacuum," Herman said before smirking. "Otherwise, your little friend's gonna have a very tragic accident."

Ice Bear responds by punching him in the face before lifting him up by his shirt collar. Herman screams as he's thrown into a glass china cabinet, shattering it on impact before Yana pins him down with her foot.

"You chose a wrong time to act smug, _Tupitsa _**(5)**," said Yana, smirking.

"Do whatever you want to me. I'll never talk. So unless you wanna be the one who mops that Korean brat off the pavement, you might as well hand over the vacuum," said Herman.

Having reached his limit, Ice Bear turns to his Roomba. The little vacuum beeps in compliance before moving next to Herman. Ice Bear then clapped twice, causing the Roomba's blue light to turn red.

"_INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN T-MINUS ONE MINUTE"_

Herman immediately panics. "Are you insane!?"

Yana's eyes go wide. "Mishka? What are you doing?!"

"_50 seconds remaining"_

"Last chance. Where's Chloe?" Ice Bear demanded, frowning.

"You're crazy! You're fricken crazy!" Herman exclaimed.

"Answer. Now," the polar bear demanded.

"Mishka! You're gonna kill us all!" Yana shouted.

"_40 seconds remaining"_

"She's right!" Herman exclaimed, smirking. "If you blow us all up, I won't be able to tell you anything, you two won't be able to save that Korean brat, and if the vacuum is the destroyed, Barry won't have any reason to keep the kid alive."

Ice Bear looks down at the floor as if to contemplate what Herman said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Herman inquired, smugly.

"_30 seconds remaining"_

Ice Bear looks back at Herman with a stone-cold glare.

"Ice Bear believes that it looks we're all gonna lose and is perfectly fine with it," he replied.

"Mishka?!" Yana shouted.

Herman's expression goes from smug to panicked.

"_20 seconds remaining"_

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just please turn it off!" Herman pleaded.

"Talk first," said Ice Bear as the countdown continued.

"Are you cra-?!"

"_15 seconds remaining"_

Herman didn't have to think twice before his next words. "The Outer Mission District!"

Ice Bear clapped twice. The Roomba's light turns white.

"_PAUSING COUNTDOWN"_

Herman sighed in relief before continuing. "Due to noise complaints, we were forced to relocate to a new building in the Outer Mission District. Lots of vacant housing, far from any police station, we could make as much noise as we want."

"Where in the Outer Mission?" Ice Bear demanded.

"What am I? A map? How should I know?" Herman asked, sarcastically.

Ice Bear bent down and place a paw on Herman's chest, allowing him to feel his now increased heartbeat. Ice Bear's frown hardens before he stood and clapped twice. The Roomba's light turns red again.

"_RESUMING SELF-DESTRUCTION COUNTDOWN"_

"_8 seconds remaining"_

Okay, I'll talk! Just please don't kill me!" Herman pleaded.

Ice Bear clapped twice, pausing the countdown.

"Remember something else?" the polar bear inquired.

"It's in the northern area of the district! I swear that's all I know!" Herman exclaimed.

Ice Bear claps twice, causing the Roomba's light to go back blue.

"SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE DISENGAGED"

Yana lifts her foot off of Herman, allowing him to get back up.

"You know? It would be much easier and less time-consuming if you'd just swallow your pride and give Barry the vacuum," he said. "You'd probably even have the kid back if you'd just-

Herman was immediately silenced by Ice Bear pinning him to the wall.

"Ice Bear wants you to shut up," said the polar bear, frowning.

Herman shuts up immediately.

"If you tell Barry about this, Ice Bear will break three more," Ice Bear threatened.

"Wait? Break three wha- AAAHHH!"

Ice Bear punched Herman in the chest so hard that he broke three of the man's ribs before tossing him to the floor. Herman looks back up just in time to see Yana's boot-covered foot slam in his face, knocking him out.

"How'd you know he was lying?" she asked.

"Increased heart rate is one of the many signs of a lie," Ice Bear replied.

Later, they exit the house, but not before tying Herman to light pole with a tape recording of his confession before calling the police.

"He kinda has a point. Would it be easier to give Daddy's Boy the vacuum in exchange for the child?" the Russian girl asked.

"No. After what Barry pulled, he won't just let Chloe go. Chloe's seen too much," Ice Bear replied.

"Okay, but even if we manage to get her back, what's gonna stop Daddy's Boy from going after other people you know?" Yana asked.

"When Ice Bear's finished with Barry, Barry won't be hurting anyone for a long time," he replies.

His reply completely shocked Yana. "Are you gonna… kill him?"

Ice Bear was silent before he replies. "Ice Bear doesn't know."

**. . .**

**(Elsewhere)**

"You won't get away with this!" Chloe cried out while tied to a chair. "My friend will save me! And you'll be as good as-"

**SMACK!**

"Ow!" Chloe cried, tears flowing down her face as Barry lands another slap on her cheek.

"I only need you alive long enough to get the vacuum. So don't push it," Barry growled. "And for your information, I already have a plan."

Barry pulled out a remote before pressing a button. Suddenly, a white robotic bear with glowing red eyes crashes through the door.

"One of our salvage teams located him in a junkyard. After searching through his memory bank, we found out that he was another one of the bear's inventions. And he knows everything about him," Barry explained. "It only took a few minutes of rewiring and rewriting his code to get him under our control."

Barry's phone starts to ring.

"Robo-Bear? Keep our guest company. I have to take this," said Barry as he exits the room and answers the phone. "Yes, Dad? Oh, yes. Everything is under control."

A few seconds later, Barry's expression turns into a sinister one.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the brat exposing any of the company's secrets," said Barry, smugly. "I only said I'd give her back in return for the vacuum. I never said I'd let either of them walk out alive."

**Uh, oh. Looks like Barry wasn't a man of his word. And he now even has Ice Bear's robot clone. Will Ice Bear and Yana be able to save Chloe. Stay tuned to find out.**

** Used Google Translate for Yana's Russian dialogue:**

**(1) **Отлично (Otlichno): Very well

**(2) **Скорее всего (Skoreye vsego): Most likely

**(3) **Не могу сделать (Ne mogu sdelat'): No can do

**(4) **это восхитительно(eto voskhititel'no): that's adorable

**(5) **Тупица (Tupitsa): Dumbass


End file.
